kingfallsamfandomcom-20200214-history
Lily Wright
Lily Wright is an ex-podcaster and current radio host at King Falls AM. She is Jack Wright's older sister, and moved to King Falls in 2017 to look for him. Her podcast, Wright On, has been put on an indefinite hiatus because of the disappearance of her intern, Mike. Personality Being an investigative journalist, Lily lives in the moment and has a tendency to jump into action. Despite being blunt and rough around the edges, Lily deeply cares about her friends shown by her friendship to Pippa. Lily checks in on how she's feeling in KFC2. Her keen perception allows her to see beyond what people are saying. Although if it does not correspond to her personal beliefs, she tends to dismiss it. For example, Lily picks up on "Quit" in Sammy's voice whenever he's about to leave aka when him and Jack leave the show, when he quits Shotgun Saturday Nights and when he's about to leave the Sammy and Ben Show. Lily Wright is extremely bold and her broadcasts are full of charm and snark. She enjoys pushing boundaries to make a good story. She is rational, practical and, like Sammy, doesn't believe in the supernatural. She is original in her investigations willing to go even as far as "dating the American psycho Trump kid for a story". She is direct and to the point in all of interviews, preferring to cut straight to the point and asking for it rather than "beating around the bush". Lily comes off as rather insensitive and believes that emotions come second to facts in any scenario. Emotional scenarios often end up rather awkward for her and has trouble dealing with her own emotions. She tends to bottle up her emotions (really believing in the John Mulaney philosophy of “I'll keep all my emotions right here, and then one day I'll die"). She falls to her wine and alcohol addiction as seen in Episode 79: Blackbird and has started drinking more since she's arrived in town as remarked by Pippa. She is extremely defiant to the point of getting kidnapped by the King Falls Illuminati, she records the entire conversation and tells them to "F*ck Off." Backstory Lily once lived in California, presumably with her younger brother, Jack. They used to work together before running away with Sammy. Only Lily knew about his relationship with Sammy. She later formed a podcast with Pippa James, who became her producer. This podcast became famous for the hard hitting journalism. Lily and her crew covered many stories around the world including the war in Aleppo, prostitution rings in Florida, meth labs in Milwaukee and even dated the Trump kid for a story. King Falls AM After many requests from listeners and her producer, Lily finally decided to bring Wright On to King Falls. Lily doesn't believe in any of the supernatural occurrences and hopes to uncover who is behind these crazy stories. As time goes on, the longer she stays in King Falls, Lily begins to believe and understand the weird supernatural things that happen in the town, to an extent. As of King Falls Chronicles III, Lily started working with Ben and a reluctant Sammy to uncover the secrets held by people in power in King Falls, such as HFB3. In episode 79, "Blackbird" Troy finds Lily walking down a large, semi-busy road, drunk, and calls the station to ask Ben or Sammy to come and get her. Lily is distraught over the continuing lack of information on Jack's disappearance and how to get him back, and feels lonely and lost in King Falls. Sammy insists on being the one to go get her, as she is his friend and pretty much family. In episode 80 "Three's Company", it is revealed Lily is now living on the couch at Ben and Sammy's apartment, since she doesn't have anymore funds, and Sammy didn't want her to be alone and gone. Sammy and Lily have a heartfelt, for them, conversation, and it becomes evident the two of them are on the mend. In episode 81 "You're The One That I Want", Sammy and Ben talk about how Lily is now working at the station during the day, helping with organization and daily business. Lily calls into the show, being awake due to her sleeping issues, and out with a new deputy, Katie Lynch, who gets called to a scene in the town square where The Dark and The Dirt are fighting. In episode 89, "Late Fees", Debbie describes her as The Promised, quoting the prophecy. Trivia * It is implied that Lily had a crush on her Wright On producer Pippa. Sammy mentions this in The King Falls Chronicles: Part Three, to which Lily snaps back "Well you would know something about having a crush on your producer, wouldn't you?". * Lily has regrets over how things happened with her, Sammy, and Jack, wishing she could go back in time and tell them they could all achieve their dreams and have what they wanted, instead of what happened. * Despite her seemingly harsh opinions, she cares for Sammy a great deal. * Both Candace Hammer, who voices Lily, and Eddie Vona, who voices Jack, are old college friends of Noah James (Ben). * Has a hard time remembering last names * Has seen most of the Twilight movies with Pippa Fan Art Lily_Wright_Soldraws_@ForbesKaytlin.jpg|Fanart by Soldraws (@ForbesKaytlin) on Twitter Appearances Category:Characters